I'll Always Remember You, My Friends
by Annie McFee
Summary: Serena says her last good byes to her best friends


I'll Always Remember You, My Friends

By: chelseayuy

Three nights before the prom, four girls died. Their names were Ami Anderson, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino. They were coming back from shopping for prom dresses, when a gang attacked them. 

They were rushed to the hospital, where they stayed for six days. All for were in a coma. The doctors said they would live. But they proved him wrong. Like on command they died one after the other. Their parents and family were devastated. But one of their best friends, took it the hardest.

Serena had gone out with her boyfriend, Darien, another one of their good friends, when they were attacked that fateful night. Serena, being their leader, when they fought, knew they wouldn't transform, to keep their secret safe. She blamed herself for not being there to help them.

Raye's, Ami's, Mina's, and what little of Lita's family, asked Serena to do the prayer service. She said yes. It was held on the day of the prom. Trista, Amara, Hotaru, and Michelle came to the funeral as well. They were also close friends of Lita, Mina, Ami, and Raye.

Serena finally had enough courage to do the service. She walked to the podium, whipped a few tears away and began to speak.

"We are here today, to give our last good-bye's to four great people. Many tears have been shed over them. And after today, many more tears will still fall. These four people had so many dreams, so many hopes, so much to live for. They gave people hope and they cared for so many people. Not many people knew this, but they were the sailor scouts, along with four other sailors and me. We fought evil on a daily basis and we almost always won." She whipped a few more tears away.

"Ami was Sailor Mercury. She fought with her brain. She studied everyday. She lived with her mom in a penthouse and hung out with us at the arcade, park or Raye's temple. She hated love letters, but loved her boyfriend, Greg, dearly. She wanted to be a pediatrician and help little kids. She cared for them so much. Every time I go past the library, I expect to see her go in or come out. She was one of a kind. Passing up a trip to go to Germany, to help us fight, is remarkable! She was the one who got me to high school. And I'll always be grateful, for that. She was the first sailor I found on my quest to defeat evil and to this day, she will always be one of my best friends."

"Then there's Raye. She was Sailor Mars. Raye was a pain in the butt, sometimes. But she had a big heart. She would always protect the ones she loved and put herself on the line for others. She and I often got into a fight, tong war, etc. But in my opinion that strengthened our friendship. Raye lived at the Cherry Hill Temple, with her grandfather. She tried her hardest in either school, fighting evil, or singing. She had high expectations. She wanted to become a singer of priestest. She had a pure heart and was always picking on me, but as a joke. She was my best friend, a great warrior, and friend to all."

"Now comes Lita. She was Sailor Jupiter. She stood taller then most of us, but that didn't matter. She could still kick butt. She was a great chief and an excellent fighter. She lived by her self, because her parents died in a plane crash. Lita compared all the boys she met, to her ex-boyfriend, Freddie. Except one person, her best friend, Ken. Lita wanted a small family and her own bakery or flower shop. She was there when you need her the most. And that's what made her a great friend."

"Finally Mina, she was known as Sailor Venus or V. She was just like me at times. She acted like a klutz and would go gaga over hot boys. If I weren't there, Mina would be the leader. She knew when to have fun and when to be serious. Many people knew her as Sailor V. She had her own video game and movie. She never really bragged. She was kind and had a great spirit. She lived with her parents and her dream was to be an actress. She would have probably succeeded cause she had the talent and looks. Mina and the others were special in their own way. May remember them as warriors, friends and family."

"Friends to the end. That was our promise to each other. And that promise will live on through our spirits. And when we meet again, that promise will live on with us. For now those four girls can rest in piece. For now they won't have to fight. They each had dream, talent, and wish. They can't live all their dreams out, but others will try. My friends, peers, and family of those who past away. May we remember Ami Anderson, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, And Mina Aino, for all the good they did. They showed us how to live happy and prosperous lives. And for all the people who never meet them, they missed four great people." She left the podium crying.

She sat down and watched as her friends caskets were taken away. She said a silent prayer and whispered, "I'll always remember you my friends." 


End file.
